


Inconsolable

by JayColin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayColin/pseuds/JayColin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Valentine’s Day, Harry Potter plans to propose to his longtime boyfriend, Oliver Wood, while Cedric Diggory plans to marry Cho Chang. Things don’t go as planned, however, as Cho tries to break up Harry and Oliver, earning herself a one-way ticket to Azkaban in the process. Can Harry and Oliver’s relationship survive Cho’s machinations? And where does Cedric fit in once Cho is out of his life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inconsolable

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters and places featured in this story that relate to Harry Potter are the property of J.K. Rowling, various publishers, and Warner Brothers. I’m not profiting on this story and it is not my intent to infringe on anyone’s copyright or trademark.
> 
> This story is in response to a challenge posted by Minisinoo on the Two Seekers Harry/Cedric LJ group.
> 
> The Murphy's Law Anti-Romance Valentine Challenge  
> "If something can go wrong, it will." Sometimes a little anti-Romance is fun. Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to pen a story in which one boy or the other makes [grand?] plans, but things don't go accordingly. The direction you take it is entirely up to you -- it can be serious, funny, angsty, romantic, silly, canon-compliant or AU, long or short, with them as boys or as adults -- they might not even be making plans with each other! The only absolute rule is that things can't work out, at least not in the way intended. And I should add to this, I don't mean some minor problem like getting the meeting time mixed up ... unless that leads to a subsequent chain reaction like Joe Diffie's hysterical "Third Rock from the Sun." ;>

Inconsolable  
By J.C. Vascardi

-o-0-o-

Chapter One of One

-o-0-o

Walking into Hopkirk’s Fine Jewelry on Diagon Alley, nineteen-year-old Harry Potter was as happy as a person could be. He was rich, famous, had a great career as the star Seeker for Puddlemere United, and had a hot boyfriend to boot. It was his relationship with said boyfriend, Puddlemere team-mate Oliver Wood that brought Harry to the jeweler’s. They had been dating for the last two years now, and Harry had decided a couple of weeks ago that with Valentine’s Day fast approaching, it was time to take his relationship with Oliver to the next level.

“Ah, Mr. Potter, good day. I just finished your order this morning,” the jeweler, Phineas Hopkirk, said with a smile.

“Good,” Harry said with a smile as he approached the wizened old man, who was married to Improper Use of Magic Office secretary, Mafalda Hopkirk. “I can’t wait to propose to Oliver, he’s made me so happy.”

“Mr. Wood is a lucky man,” the jeweler said with a smile. “If you’ll just give me a moment, your order is in the back room. I’ll be right back.”

Harry nodded as Phineas headed into the back. He began to idly browse the displays of jewelry while he was waiting. Oliver wasn’t much for wearing jewelry, so while there were several pieces that Harry liked and thought would look good on his brown-haired boyfriend, he decided against buying anything more than the ring he’d ordered.

The jeweler soon came back out and presented a blue velvet ring box to Harry. “I hope this meets with your approval?”

“It’s perfect,” Harry said, as he looked at the ring he’d had custom-made for Oliver. It was a platinum band, with two Golden Snitches engraved on either side of a heart which was put together with several tiny rubies on one side and tiny diamonds on the other. “Oliver will love it. He loves anything to do with Quidditch, of course, but this has special meaning, since rubies are my birthstone and diamonds are his.”

The jeweler nodded with a smile and said, “If you take the ring out of the box, you can inspect the inscription.”

Carefully removing the ring from the box, Harry smiled as he saw the words scrolling around the ring. Even after all these years, Harry still couldn’t help but feel amazed at times by the things that magic could do. Unlike a Muggle ring, this one actually had a scrolling marquee inscription, thus allowing it to be much longer than what would have been possible if Harry had bought it from a Muggle jeweler. Of course, a Muggle jeweler probably wouldn’t understand why Harry wanted two little golden balls with wings on the ring, either.

Engraved on the inside in flowing gold letters was a stanza of the first song Harry and Oliver had ever danced to, “Beautiful”, by a Muggle group called The Blenders.

Like an angel from above  
Surely heaven sent your love  
Everything about you is beautiful  
Like a perfect day in spring  
To my heart the joy your bring

“It’s perfect,” Harry repeated. “Thank you so much.”

“I’m glad to be of service, Mr. Potter,” Phineas said. “Making engagement and wedding jewelry is one of the perks of my job, because I love seeing young couples in love.”

“How much do I owe you?” Harry asked as he carefully placed the ring back in the small velvet box and tucked it into the pocket of his jeans.

“250 Galleons.”

Pulling out his coin purse, which thankfully had a weight-reducing charm on it to prevent it from being too heavy, Harry counted out the Galleons, which the jeweler accepted with a smile and said, “A pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Potter. I hope you and Mr. Wood are very happy together.”

“Thank you,” Harry said, as he tucked his coin purse back into his pocket and left the store, not realizing that his world was about to come crashing down around him.

-o-0-o-

Cho Chang had seen Harry leave the flat he shared with Oliver and knew where he was going. Harry had told Cedric of his plans to propose to Oliver on Valentine’s Day and that he’d special ordered an engagement ring that wouldn’t be ready until the holiday itself.

Despite the fact that she was due to marry Cedric later that evening, Cho had some unfinished business with Oliver to attend to first – business that couldn’t be handled in front of Harry, at least not at first. She was certainly hoping that Harry would interrupt her business with Oliver, before it was over...

-o-0-o-

Arriving back at the flat, Harry went into the kitchen, as he happily hummed a tune. On his way home from the jeweler’s, Harry had stopped at a Muggle store and gotten a box of chocolates for Oliver, as well as two dozen red and white roses, which had also been ordered in advance for a Valentine’s Day pickup. Placing the roses in a vase, Harry busied himself making a breakfast tray for Oliver.

It was a little after ten in the morning, but Oliver had been a little under the weather lately and was sleeping in. His boyfriend was feeling much better thanks to Harry’s tender loving care the last few days, but he was still a little weak and Harry insisted that he sleep late, so he’d have the energy to attend Cedric and Cho’s wedding later that day. Harry had made the majority of the breakfast before he’d gone to the jewelry store and placed Warming Charms on it to keep it warm, so it was just a simple matter of putting it on the tray. Once he’d arranged the food and juice on the tray, Harry placed the heart-shaped box of chocolates and the vase of roses on the tray as well, the ring box tucked safely inside the pocket of his jeans, and headed for his and Oliver’s bedroom.

Harry planned to serve Oliver a nice breakfast in bed, after which he’d propose to him and then, hopefully, if there was time before they had to get dressed for the wedding, Harry hoped they could make love.

Arriving at the door, Harry was a little surprised to find that the door was locked. He didn’t remember locking it before he’d left and Oliver was fast asleep.

“Oh well,” Harry whispered to himself as he balanced the tray on one of his arms and pulled out his wand, whispering, “Alohomora,” under his breath. Harry put his wand away after hearing the click and opened the door. Unfortunately, there was a reason that the door had been locked and Harry just stared in disbelief for a second, before dropping the tray, which crashed to the floor.

“What in the hells is going on here?” Harry shouted, his eyes locked upon the bed, where Oliver was clearly having sex with a black-haired woman. Harry couldn’t see her face, but regardless of who she was, he really wanted to know why this woman was having sex with his boyfriend in their bed.

Hearing the crash of the breakfast tray and Harry’s raised voice, Oliver, whose eyes had been closed, opened his eyes and said, “Harry, this isn’t what it looks like.”

“Really, Oliver?” Harry asked as he came closer, his fury just barely contained. “That’s funny, because it looks to me like you’re having sex with a woman in our bed.”

Harry didn’t give Oliver a chance to respond, as he continued to walk towards the bed. He wanted to know who the trollop that was being intimate with his boyfriend was. Coming up beside the bed and finally seeing the woman’s face, he asked in disbelief, “Cho?”

Turning her head toward Harry, a slight smile gracing her face, Cho nodded.

Harry remained quiet for several moments, and it was obvious from the deep breaths he was taking, that he was trying to keep his temper and his magic in check. He was only having nominal success, as the glass of several nearby framed pictures had already shattered. After a minute, Harry asked, “Cho, what are you doing here? I’m supposed to be attending your wedding to Cedric this evening and I come home to find you in bed with my boyfriend.”

Cho smiled at Harry, but remained speechless. Oliver tried to get up, but quickly remembered that he couldn’t move and the fact that Cho was straddling his waist and he was still inside of her wasn’t the only reason. His voice desperate, he said, “Harry, please, let me explain--”

“Shut up, damn it!” Harry screamed, so angry that he failed to see that Oliver’s eyes were brimming with unshed tears or the tracks running down his face from the ones he’d already shed. “I don’t want to hear your excuses, Oliver! Damn you, I loved you. I’ve spent the last two weeks waiting on you hand and foot and nursing you back to health. I make you breakfast in bed, and then I come in here to find you in bed with Cho? Bloody hell, it’s fucking Valentine’s Day, Oliver - I thought you loved me!”

“Harry, I do love you!” Oliver exclaimed, as his tears began to fall. “Please, Harry, I--”

“You have a bloody strange way of showing it, Oliver,” Harry interrupted as he pulled the ring box out of the pocket of his jeans and opened it, showing it to Oliver and Cho. “You see this? It’s an engagement ring, Oliver. I was going to ask you to marry me today, but there’s no way in hell I’m doing that now.”

Before Oliver or Cho could say anything else, Harry threw the ring box, hitting the brown-haired Keeper right between the eyes, before Apparating out of the room with a loud pop.

-o-0-o-

Oliver and Cho remained silent for a minute after Harry’s abrupt departure. Oliver truly did love Harry and he was beyond broken up about Harry seeing what he saw and misinterpreting what was going on. If only he’d stayed long enough to hear Oliver’s explanation, although, Oliver could understand why Harry would be upset by what he’d walked in on.

After a moment, Cho sighed and then went back to riding Oliver as if nothing happened, prompting him to say, “Damn you, Cho, I hate you! You’ve ruined my life.”

“Oh, Oliver, stop being so dramatic,” Cho said. “You know you’re enjoying this.”

“You think I’m enjoying being raped?” Oliver asked, which made Cho flinch.

“This is not rape, Oliver,” Cho said angrily.

“Oh really?” Oliver asked, his voice laced with venom. “What would you call it then? Considering that you came in here, found me in bed, and decided to have your way with me after putting me in a Full-Body-Bind. I can’t bloody move, Cho! If I could, you sure as hell wouldn’t be doing what you’re doing.”

“Ollie, just admit that you’re enjoying this,” Cho said. “I know I am.”

“Don’t call me that, you fucking bitch,” Oliver snarled. “I’m not enjoying this in the slightest.”

“Don’t lie to me, Oliver,” Cho said, as even with the Body-Bind, she felt Oliver’s body starting to tense up, signaling that he was getting ready to come.

“Just because my body is reacting, doesn’t mean I’m enjoying it, Cho. You want to know why? Because I don’t love you! I love Harry, but thanks to you he’s probably heartbroken and will never want to speak to me again.”

“Good,” Cho said as she pulled out her wand and pointed it at the man lying helplessly beneath her. “Harry deserves to have his heart broken, just like he broke mine. Now, I think you’ve said enough, Oliver. Silencio!”

Oliver opened his mouth to ask Cho what the hell she was talking about, but, of course, no words came out. Bound and silenced, the only thing Oliver could do was glare daggers at Cho. The raven-haired girl was quite lucky that looks did not kill, because if they did, she would have been reduced to a smoldering pile of ashes.

-o-0-o-

Albus Dumbledore sat in a cushy armchair in front of the fireplace at his small home just outside of Hogsmeade, which is where he lived during the summer. He was just drifting off for a nap, when the loud popping noise of an incoming Apparition startled him back to awareness. On his feet in a matter of seconds, wand drawn, Albus asked, “Who’s there?”

Walking into the parlor from the other room, Harry held up his hands to show he was unarmed and said, “It’s just me, Professor.”

Breathing a sigh of relief and depositing his wand back into the folds of his robe, Dumbledore sat down, motioned for Harry to take the chair across from him and said, “To what do I owe this abrupt visit, Harry, my boy?”

Sitting down across from his old headmaster, Harry took several deep breaths in order to get a handle on his anger. After a few minutes, it subsided and the shock of seeing Oliver being intimate with someone other than him began to set in, along with a distinct sense of sadness and betrayal.

Dumbledore watched the emotions playing across Harry’s face silently, before he reached over, placed a hand on Harry’s knee, and asked, “Harry, what’s wrong?”

“I was going to propose to Oliver today,” Harry said softly, as tears began to well up in his eyes. “I had everything planned. I got a ring, candy, roses, made him breakfast in bed – and then I walk into our bedroom to find him having sex with Cho bloody Chang!”

Dumbledore was taken aback by this, because he simply could not picture Oliver cheating on Harry. He had never told the young man, but he’d known ever since he first saw Oliver and Harry together, shortly after Harry joined the Gryffindor Quidditch team, that the two of them would end up together. Dumbledore was very observant and he could see the way that Oliver looked at Harry. He was actually quite shocked that other people hadn’t picked up on the fact that by the time Harry’s second year at Hogwarts had rolled around, talking about Harry made Oliver light up almost as much as talking about Quidditch.

The headmaster did not believe for a second that Oliver would cheat on Harry, because he’d had a few conversations with Oliver and knew the depth of Oliver’s love for Harry. Oliver was truly head over heels in love with Harry and he was also gay, so, Oliver cheating with Cho just didn’t make any sense.

“Harry, it’s not that I don’t believe you,” Dumbledore said after a moment, “but would you mind if I viewed your memory of this incident?”

Harry looked at the headmaster silently for a couple of minutes, before he nodded, and said, “Sure, Professor, whatever.”

Dumbledore stood and retrieved his Pensieve, which rested upon a roll-around tea cart in a corner of the room. Rolling the cart over so that it sat between the two chairs in front of the fireplace, Dumbledore sat back down and watched as Harry took out his wand and placed it against his temple. A few seconds later, Harry was pulling it away, and a long strand of silvery liquid fell into the awaiting Pensieve.

Pulling the cart a little closer to him, Dumbledore peered into the Pensieve and watched Harry’s memory of the incident. Almost immediately, Dumbledore noticed that something was very wrong and he said, “Harry, one of the advantages of viewing memories in a Pensieve is that one often spots things they didn’t notice when the event the memory is about actually happened. I really think you should watch this memory again and pay very close attention.”

“Is that really necessary, Professor?” Harry asked. “Once was more than enough.”

“It’s necessary, Harry,” Dumbledore said. “I know it was hard and I don’t wish to cause you any more pain, but there was something not quite right about what you saw.”

Harry simply stared at Dumbledore for a few minutes, and he could see from every line and wrinkle in the old man’s face that he was serious about what he’d said. Sighing, Harry pulled the tea cart towards him and watched the memory for a second time. Perhaps the event was just too new to him and it hurt too much, but he didn’t notice anything different and told Dumbledore as much.

“Well, then I shall point out what I saw,” Dumbledore said. “For one thing, Oliver never moved once during the entire confrontation. He moved his head and his lips, but that was it. It’s as if he was paralyzed from the neck down.”

Harry cocked his head at that and watched the memory a third time. Sure enough, this time, he noticed what Dumbledore had said was true. Oliver really didn’t move any part of his body below his neck. His legs and arms were perfectly still the entire time and at one point it looked like he tried to move, as he had craned his neck in Harry’s direction, but the rest of his body was simply not cooperating. It was the third time watching that Harry also finally noticed the tears in Oliver’s eyes as he pleaded with Harry to listen to him.

“He was crying,” Harry said. “Professor, I don’t understand.”

Dumbledore remained quiet for a moment, trying to put his thoughts together, before he said, “Harry, I don’t think Oliver was a willing participant in having sex with Cho. There is a variation to the Full-Body-Bind Charm which freezes everything from the neck down, leaving the bound person’s head and neck unaffected. We don’t teach it at Hogwarts because of the nefarious purpose the charm was created for.”

Harry asked, “Professor, are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

“Yes, Harry, I’m afraid I am,” Dumbledore answered. “That charm is a Dark Arts version of the Full-Body-Bind – it is essentially a charm to facilitate rape. It makes it easy for the caster to have sex with the person they cast it on, whether that person is willing or not, because it insures that the victim cannot struggle against the caster, while also giving easy access to the anus or insuring a hard-on for male victims and granting easy access to the vagina for female victims.”

Taking a moment to digest what his former headmaster was telling him, Harry jumped up from his seat and shouted, “I’ll kill her; I swear I’ll kill her!” As Harry’s temper flared, the air in the room seemed to crackle with energy, as several of the framed pictures on Dumbledore’s mantle fell and broke. The silvery liquid in the Pensieve began boiling, as the tea cart started shaking violently.

“Calm down, Harry,” Dumbledore said as he grabbed his Pensieve firmly in both hands to make sure it didn’t get damaged. “I understand your anger, but it won’t do you or Oliver any good for you to kill Cho and spend the rest of your life in Azkaban. Cho will be punished, I assure you. That spell has been outlawed for a little over fifty years now. Some have even suggested making it the fourth Unforgivable Curse, but it’s never come about because of the rarity in which rape cases involving the charm actually come to trial.”

“I have to go back and make sure that Oliver is all right,” Harry said.

Looking over at the clock, Albus stood and said, “Actually, I think it would be more prudent to go deal with Cho first and save Mr. Diggory from marrying her.”

Looking at the clock, Harry realized that the incident at his flat had occurred a little over four hours ago and Cedric and Cho’s wedding was indeed due to start in less than ten minutes. Harry wasn’t sure how long he’d been at Dumbledore’s, but the headmaster’s home wasn’t his first stop upon leaving his flat. On one hand, Harry desperately wanted to go home and make sure his boyfriend was all right, but on the other he also wanted to avenge him and save a good friend from making a serious mistake.

In the end, however, Harry said, “I have to go check on Oliver, Professor. If I go to confront Cho first, Oliver may think I’m picking Cedric over him. Oliver knows that Cedric is my ex-boyfriend. We dated briefly over the summer following my fourth year, but we agreed to break up, because I wasn’t ready for a serious relationship and it was illegal since I was underage.”

“I did notice that you were quite a bit closer during your fifth year and Cedric’s seventh year,” Dumbledore said. “I suspected something had happened between you over the summer, but I chose not to say anything, as I figured it really wasn’t any of my business. All right, Harry, go see Oliver and then come to the wedding. I’ll take my Pensieve with your memory as proof of Cho’s crime; combined with Oliver’s memory of the event it’ll be enough to convict her.”

Harry nodded and Disapparated from Dumbledore’s parlor. The headmaster Disapparated from the room a moment later, taking the tea cart and his Pensieve with him.

-o-0-o-

Arriving back at the flat he shared with Oliver, Harry immediately called out, “Oliver! Are you here?”

Within seconds, Oliver emerged from the small hallway off the kitchen that led to the bedrooms. He never got the chance to say anything as Harry rushed forward and threw his arms around him.

“Oh Gods, Oliver, I’m so sorry,” Harry said. “I was so angry I didn’t realize what was happening earlier.”

Oliver sighed and silently thanked the Gods that Harry had realized that what happened with Cho had not been voluntary. “I understand, Harry,” he said. “You were angry and that’s perfectly understandable considering what you walked in on. How did you figure it out, anyway?”

“When I left here I eventually ended up at Dumbledore’s,” Harry answered. “I told him what happened and he asked to see my memory of the event in his Pensieve. He noticed the problem right away and explained everything to me. Oh Gods, Ollie, I’m so sorry that she did that to you.”

Harry’s eyes were brimming with tears as he said that. Oliver smiled and wiped the tears from Harry’s eyes, before he said, “Now, Harry, there’s no need to cry. I’m okay, really, and it certainly wasn’t your fault. Although that bitch made it seem like it was.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, she said that you’d broken her heart and that she was going to break yours in return.”

“That doesn’t make any sense,” Harry said. “How could I possibly have broken her heart?”

“I don’t know, she didn’t say, and I couldn’t ask because she silenced me shortly after saying it.”

Harry hugged Oliver again and then remembering what else was happening elsewhere said, “Come on, Oliver, we’ve got to go stop that wedding. Dumbledore is already on his way. Cedric doesn’t deserve to be stuck being married to that bitch.”

“After what she did this morning, I wholeheartedly agree,” Oliver said. “Let’s go.”

-o-0-o-

Meanwhile, in the Great Hall of Hogwarts, Cedric and Cho’s wedding had already begun. The processional was over and Professor Flitwick, who had agreed to officiate, had already started the ceremony.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of the Gods and these witnesses to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony,” Professor Flitwick said. “If anyone can show just cause why these two should not be wed, please speak now, or forever hold your peace.”

Silence reigned for about a minute, before the doors burst open and Professor Dumbledore rushed in, pushing the tea cart with his Pensieve on it in front of him. Harry and Oliver were hot on his heels.

“I object!” Dumbledore shouted, which caused a murmur of whispers to start up among the gathered guests.

“Professor Dumbledore?” Cedric asked, totally bewildered. “What are you doing here?”

Harry answered before Dumbledore could open his mouth. “You can’t marry that bitch, Cedric, not after what she did this morning.”

“How dare you call my daughter that!” Mr. Chang exclaimed as he stood up from his seat, wand drawn and expression furious.

Harry, Oliver, and Dumbledore all had their wands trained on Mr. Chang within seconds, making it quite clear that if he intended to duel Harry for calling his daughter a bitch, he’d be dueling with three people.

“Gentleman, please,” Professor Flitwick said. “This is a wedding ceremony, not a dueling arena. Please put your wands away. Now, Albus, what is going on?”

“I highly doubt that Mr. Diggory will want to marry Miss Chang when he finds out what she was doing this morning,” Dumbledore answered.

A confused look on his face, Professor Flitwick said, “That’s the second time someone has mentioned that Miss Chang did something this morning. What did she do?”

“She forced herself on me,” Oliver said. “She said that Harry had broken her heart and she was going to return the favor.”

“That’s a lie!” Cho exclaimed.

“Is it, Miss Chang?” Dumbledore asked. “Oliver’s memory of the event is here in my Pensieve, along with Harry’s memory of walking in on the two of you. Between the two memories, it is quite clear that you cast the Dark Arts version of the Full-Body-Bind Charm on Oliver this morning and proceeded to rape him, hoping that Harry would catch you and get his heart broken. The only question that remains is why you would do such a thing.”

“My daughter would not do what you’re accusing her of,” Mrs. Chang exclaimed angrily as she stood up. “I demand you apologize to her at once, Professor Dumbledore!”

“I will not apologize for speaking the truth, madam,” Dumbledore said, before waving his wand over the Pensieve and making the memories play out in mid-air, like what had happened the night that Dumbledore told Harry about the prophecy when an image of Sibyll Trelawney had appeared to float in mid-air above the Pensieve and speak the prophecy.

Dropping Cho’s hands, Cedric looked horrified and asked, “Cho, how could you?”

Cho remained silent for a moment, before she threw her bouquet to the floor and said, “Harry deserved to have his heart broken! He broke my heart!”

“How did I break your heart, Cho?” Harry asked. “We’ve never been a couple. I admit I had a crush on you my fourth year, but nothing ever came of it.”

“You stole Cedric’s heart from me, you bastard!” Cho shrieked. “He broke up with me after the Triwizard Tournament to date you! The relationship ended, but he never got over you and even now that he’s back with me, I’m still second in his heart.” As she said this, Cho had taken out her wand and was pointing it directly at Harry. “You will pay for that, Harry Potter! Avada Kedavra!”

“NO!!” both Oliver and Cedric shouted, as Oliver pushed Harry out of the way of the curse. Time seemed to stand still as Oliver stood frozen, watching the jet of green light getting closer and closer. He couldn’t believe that his life was going to end like this, but if he had to die, he was grateful for the love he’d had with Harry. Knowing that he had, at least, had true love gave him some comfort as he watched the curse get ever closer.

“Oliver, no!” Harry exclaimed as he tried to get up from where he’d fallen when Oliver pushed him out of the way.

Only seconds before the curse would have hit Oliver, Fawkes appeared in front of the brown-haired Keeper and opened his beak, swallowing the curse. As Fawkes burst into flames and fell to Oliver’s feet in a shower of ashes, Dumbledore yelled, “Expelliarmus!” and disarmed Cho.

Cedric’s best man and cousin, Zacharias Smith, who had become an Auror after leaving Hogwarts, pointed his wand at the bride, and said, “Incarcerous! Cho Chang, you are under arrest for using one of the Unforgivable Curses and for using a forbidden Dark Arts spell.”

Mrs. Chang fainted, as Mr. Chang looked at his daughter, shame clearly etched in the lines of his face. After a moment, he knelt down to tend to his wife, as Cho was led out of the room with Zach and Professor Flitwick’s wands at her back.

Oliver, understandably shaken by his near-death experience, shook his head and then looked down at the pile of ashes at his feet, just as the head of a phoenix chick popped out of them and looked around. “Thank you, Fawkes,” Oliver said, as Harry got up and threw his arms around Oliver, silently thanking every God and his mother that Oliver was alive.

Walking down from where he’d been standing on the raised platform that usually held the High Table, Cedric came over to Harry and Oliver, and said, “I’m so sorry about what she did to you, Oliver. I honestly didn’t know she had it in her.”

“It’s not your fault, Cedric,” Oliver said.

Cedric shook his head and said, “I should have seen something, anything... Realized how dangerous she was. I...”

“Cedric, shut up,” Harry said with a grin on his face. “As Oliver said, it wasn’t your fault. You’re not responsible for what Cho did. Although, I think you and I do have to have a talk about what Cho said.”

Cedric blushed, knowing that Harry was referring to Cho’s comment that he had never gotten over Harry and that she was second in his heart. He didn’t know how Cho knew that, but he still couldn’t believe what she’d done or that he’d almost married a woman who was capable of such violence.

“Come on, Cedric, let’s go have that talk,” Oliver said, as he and Harry led the still blushing former Hufflepuff out of the room.

-o-0-o-

Cho Chang found herself on trial before the entire Wizengamot within the week following Valentine’s Day. During the trial, it came out that about a week before Valentine’s Day, Cho had been having a restless night and had overheard Cedric whispering Harry’s name is his sleep. The husky tone of the whispering and the fact that he had come while whispering Harry’s name told Cho that her fiancé was having a wet dream about Harry Potter, and that did not please her in the slightest.

The following morning, after Cedric had gone to work, Cho went to his desk and found his journal. She had never invaded his privacy before, but she had to know. Flipping it open, Cho eagerly scanned the pages for some evidence, some proof. Most of the entries were innocuous ramblings about Cedric’s daily routine, and Cho was just about to close the book when her own name caught her eye.

_As my wedding to Cho gets closer and closer, I can’t help but wonder if I’m doing the right thing. I do love her, I really do, but I’d be lying to myself if I said that she owned my entire heart. I will always love Harry and if he wasn’t so happy with Oliver, I would not be with Cho right now. I know it’s wrong to lead Cho on and marry her when she’s second in my heart, but Harry is with someone else and I don’t want to spend my life alone, pining away for someone I can’t have. I’ve tried to get Harry out of my heart, but it just doesn’t work, no matter how hard I try – every time I see him or even hear his name, all those feelings just rush to the fore of my mind. I just hope the Gods can forgive me for marrying Cho when I’m still in love with someone else..._

Reading those words was like a knife through Cho’s heart. As irrational and illogical as it was, she blamed Harry, swearing revenge on the man who had stolen Cedric’s heart from her.

As Cho’s barrister had said at the trial, anger can make people do very stupid things. Of course, that did not excuse her use of an Unforgivable Curse or an outlawed Dark Arts spell and the Wizengamot unanimously voted to sentence Cho to life in Azkaban Prison. Their daughter’s imprisonment was very hard on Cho’s parents, and Mrs. Chang ended up being confined to the mental health ward of St. Mungo’s for several weeks, after suffering a complete nervous breakdown.

In the months that followed, Dumbledore, Harry, Cedric, and Oliver heavily campaigned to have the Dark Arts version of the Full-Body-Bind Charm, more commonly known as the Rape Curse, classified as the fourth Unforgivable. Just before Christmas that year, their campaigning paid off, when Minister of Magic Rufus Scrimgeour signed the order to reclassify the spell.

Before being classified an Unforgivable, use of it carried a seven-year sentence in Azkaban. Much to the relief of the two living wizards who had previously been convicted of using it and had already served seven years in Azkaban, Minister Scrimgeour had not made the reclassification retroactive, which would have required the two previously convicted wizards to be sent back to Azkaban for the rest of their lives. It would have been a shame to have done so, as both of them had turned their lives around since getting out of prison, and one of them had even become a rape counselor, determined to help victims of rape to the best of his ability. He didn’t do it hoping to be forgiven, but, he had a lot of time to think in Azkaban and realized how utterly wrong what he’d done had been.

Cedric was, understandably, beside himself about the fact that he had almost married Cho. He understood that she was angry about what she’d read in his journal, and a part of him was upset with her for doing so, but to react the way she did, angry or not, suggested she had a side to her personality that Cedric had never seen and did not like. For several months, he couldn’t help but blame himself for what had happened to Oliver, because his feelings for Harry had been what caused Cho to snap and do what she did. Harry and Oliver both stuck by Cedric, however, and refused to let him blame himself. Eventually he did stop, realizing that no matter what had caused it, it was still Cho who had consciously decided to react the way she did and he was not responsible for decisions that she made.

Oliver was also dealing with his own demons, of course. He had put up a brave front the day of Cedric’s would-be wedding to Cho and had not let anyone see just how upset he was by the rape. Oliver’s therapist, however, told him that it was a normal reaction. He had just experienced a trauma and the natural reaction was to act like everything was okay – as if nothing had happened. Of course, that only worked just so long and eventually, Oliver was overcome with emotions that left him physically ill. For several weeks following the event, he was plagued with nightmares, in which he relived every second of Cho raping him in vivid detail. With the help of his therapist, however, in addition to Harry, Cedric, and his other friends, Oliver overcame the trauma and managed to put it behind him.

During the time that Cedric was struggling with his guilt, Harry and Oliver spent quite a bit of time with him, as they had asked him to move in to the spare bedroom of their flat, thinking it unwise for him to continue living in the flat he’d shared with Cho and thus be surrounded by memories of his life with her. Spending so much time together, it wasn’t long before Harry and Oliver’s friendship with Cedric developed into something more. If he was completely honest with himself, Harry knew that while he did love Oliver more than life itself, a part of him had never truly gotten over Cedric. Oliver was okay with it, because Cedric was a likeable person and possessed many of the same personality traits that had drawn him to Harry, including, and perhaps most important in Oliver’s mind, a love of Quidditch.

Thus, it didn’t really surprise any of the three young men’s friends when they found out that Cedric was no longer sleeping in the guest room and had moved into the master bedroom with Harry and Oliver. On Christmas Day, Harry presented Cedric and Oliver with rings which were almost identical to the ring that Harry had bought Oliver, except that the heart in the center was now made up of three kinds of gemstones – rubies for Harry, diamonds for Oliver and sapphires for Cedric. Unlike when he’d purchased the engagement ring for Oliver, Harry bought three identical rings this time, so that each of them could wear one as a symbol of their love and commitment to one another.

The inscription had also changed: it was still a scrolling marquee, but this time it was the first verse of a poem that Cedric had written in his journal about Harry, followed by their names and the words ‘Love Everlasting’. After the three of them had fallen in love with one another, Cedric shared the poem he’d written with Harry and Oliver and both of them were blown away by the beauty of the poem and it became a treasured favorite for each of them.

The poem (1), in it’s entirety, read:

What was it when I looked at you?  
What power has chained me through and through?  
And binds my heart with links so tight,  
I cannot live without the sight of you?

What nameless thing has captured me?  
And made me powerless to flee?  
What thing is it without a name,  
That brings my mind ever back the same to thee?

The name of ‘love’ cannot apply,  
Its commonness does not descry,  
The haunted, hunted, painful cry  
That my heart makes for you.

That ever my soul eternal makes for you.

-o-0-o-

One year following the events of last Valentine’s Day, Oliver and Cedric sat wrapped in each other’s arms on the sofa of their flat. Harry had excused himself a while ago to use the rest room, although, Oliver and Cedric suspected he had ulterior motives, because he should have been back by now. They were content however, to just remain in each other’s arms and wait for Harry to make his intentions known, because whatever they were, they were sure that they would enjoy them.

Oliver and Cedric did not have to wait long. The flames in the living room fireplace glowed green for a second, before Harry’s head appeared in them and he grinned at his mutual boyfriends, as he asked, “Why don’t we retire for the night?”

Oliver and Cedric knew what Harry meant, but decided to feign ignorance for a few moments, anyway. Looking at his watch, Cedric said, “Harry, it’s only a little after five.”

“I know,” Harry acknowledged.

“Isn’t it a little early to be going to bed?” Oliver asked.

Harry grinned at Oliver and Cedric and replied, “Well, yes, it is, but that’s only if you intend on sleeping. I have other ideas in mind.”

Before either of the men on the sofa could say anything else, Harry’s head disappeared from the flames and Oliver and Cedric simply smiled at one another, before getting up and heading to the bedroom. When Oliver and Cedric arrived in the bedroom, their mouths dropped open at the sight before them. Harry had definitely been a busy boy, for he had transformed the room into a romantic paradise. There were at least a dozen lit candles scattered about various surfaces of the room, as well as another dozen floating in the air. Red, white and blue rose petals were thrown on the floor and across the bed. The peaceful glow of the candles and the soft, romantic music playing had the desired effect of making Oliver and Cedric’s hearts flutter with a love so deep, they were both at a loss to find words to adequately describe it.

Turning their attention to their mutual boyfriend, Oliver and Cedric saw Harry lying in a seductive pose in the center of the bed, wearing only a pair of black bikini briefs. Between his lips, rested the stem of a single blue rose, and the loving glow of his piercing green eyes, which seemed to twinkle in the candlelight, were beckoning Oliver and Cedric to come closer. As they did so, Harry got into a kneeling position and stared deeply into first Oliver’s and then Cedric’s eyes.

Removing the rose from between his lips, Harry slowly dragged the blossom over his chest and abs. He wasn’t overly muscular, but he was very well toned, due to all of the various exercises that the Puddlemere coach insisted the team do on a regular basis. Instinctively knowing what Harry wanted them to do, Oliver and Cedric turned to one another and began unbuttoning each other’s shirts. Once it was done, both young men took a moment to run their hands over the other’s chest and abs, before pushing the shirts from each other’s shoulders and allowing them to drop to the ground. Oliver and Cedric then turned back to Harry, and he smiled back at them, as he seductively dragged the blossom over first Oliver’s chest and then Cedric’s.

After a few moments, Harry stood up from the bed, and the rose slipped from his hand and tumbled to the floor, as he wrapped his arms around Oliver and Cedric and pulled them close. A rush of euphoria overwhelmed them as their naked chests pressed up against one another. Harry smiled that smile of his that never failed to melt Oliver’s and Cedric’s hearts and send chills down their spines, before he pulled Oliver into a passionate kiss, his hand gently massaging the Keeper’s back. Not one to be left out, Cedric wrapped his arms around Oliver and Harry, pulling them so close that to the casual observer, the three of them would look like a single being. Knowing that Oliver loved the feel of soft lips and a velvety tongue on his neck, Cedric soon began to kiss and lick Oliver’s neck and collarbone.

This continued for several minutes, before Harry pulled away from his kiss with Oliver, as Cedric stopped his assault on Oliver’s neck. Harry looked deeply into Cedric’s and Oliver’s eyes, as a look of intense passion and desire burned in his own emerald eyes. Within seconds, Harry’s, Oliver’s, and Cedric’s lips met in a passionate three-way kiss, their tongues darting in and out of each other’s mouths, as they desperately re-explored the already well-charted territory. As the kiss continued, Harry began kneading the flesh of Cedric’s and Oliver’s backs, his talented hands sending pulses of electrical energy coursing through their veins and filling them with intense feelings of lust and longing.

As the kiss continued, Harry’s hands ceased massaging Oliver’s and Cedric’s backs and instead began to lightly trace lines down their backs, as his hands moved ever lower. Within seconds of breaking their kiss, Cedric’s lips found their way to the left side of Harry’s neck, where he began to kiss and lick. Oliver smiled at Cedric for a moment, before he commenced doing the same thing to the right side of Harry’s neck. Running out of exposed flesh did not stop Harry’s hands from their descent, and he soon plunged his hands down the backs of Oliver’s and Cedric’s jeans and the bikini briefs beneath them. Cupping their asses in his hands, Harry pulled them closer and began to grind his hips into theirs as Cedric and Oliver continued their ministrations on Harry’s neck.

Much too soon in Oliver’s and Cedric’s minds, Harry pulled his hands out of their jeans. They might have stopped what they were doing to Harry’s neck to protest, if it wasn’t for the fact that they could both feel Harry’s fingers dancing over their flesh, slowly massaging their way around to the front of their bodies. Within seconds, Harry’s fingers had found their marks, as he began to unbuckle his lovers’ belts, before he began to slowly unbutton each of the buttons on Oliver’s and Cedric’s button-fly jeans. With their belts unbuckled and the buttons undone, it wasn’t long before both pairs of jeans began to slide down their legs, ending up at their feet.

Harry then sat down on the bed, breaking the contact of Oliver’s and Cedric’s lips from his neck and smiled up at them. Wanting to restore the flesh on flesh contact, Oliver and Cedric quickly removed their socks and stepped out of their jeans, as Harry moved further onto the bed so that he was soon lying down. Oliver and Cedric, now clad identically to Harry, joined their lover on the bed and in less than five seconds, the three of them once again sealed their lips together in a passionate kiss, as their hands eagerly explored every inch of each other’s flesh.

As they continued to kiss and run their hands all over each other’s bodies, the three of them began to roll around on the bed, until eventually Cedric found himself lying on his back, with Harry and Oliver lying on top of him, grinding their hips into his. One of Harry’s hands soon found its way into Cedric’s hair and one of Oliver’s soon joined it, as they began to run their fingers gently through Cedric’s silky brown locks.

Breaking the kiss again, Harry’s and Oliver’s lips soon found their way to Cedric’s neck, and Cedric smiled and shivered in pleasure as they began to suck and lick his neck. This lasted for several minutes, before they moved on to Cedric’s shoulders, and then began kissing their way down his chest, stopping to swirl their tongues around on Cedric’s hard nipples. Slowly and seductively, Harry and Oliver continued their descent, kissing, licking, and caressing Cedric’s flesh, as he began to moan in ecstasy.

Finally reaching the soft black fabric of Cedric’s bikini briefs, which were tenting like mad as his cock pulsated and begged to be released from its prison, Harry and Oliver began planting kisses all over it for several minutes. They then raised their hands and shared a passionate kiss of their own, before grabbing the waistband of Cedric’s underwear in their teeth and worked together to pull it down. Free from its cottony prison, Cedric’s raging seven-and-a-half-inch cock slapped against his abs. Harry and Oliver continued to pull the black cotton material down Cedric’s legs with their teeth until they were all the way off, before they tossed them aside, and began kissing and licking their way up Cedric’s legs.

Reaching Cedric’s thighs, Harry and Oliver continued to kiss and lick their way back up, all the way to Cedric’s mouth, at which point they were once again sealed into a passionate kiss, as their tongues wrestled around in the erotic dance that they’d long ago mastered. When the kiss ended, Harry and Oliver gazed deeply into Cedric’s grey eyes and could see the look of love and overwhelming passion burning within them. Pausing to take off their underwear, Harry and Oliver were soon locked in a passionate kiss as they rubbed their rock-hard cocks against Cedric’s washboard abs.

Finishing their kiss, Harry and Oliver joined Cedric in several minutes of just drinking in every inch and curve of each other’s naked bodies. It’s something that they’d done before, but never got tired of. Leaning down, Harry planted a kiss on Cedric’s left cheek and Oliver on Cedric’s right, before they again began to kiss and lick their way down Cedric’s body, all the way back down to his thighs. Much to Cedric’s combined pleasure and displeasure, Harry and Oliver pointedly ignored his straining manhood, choosing instead to kiss and lick his inner thighs for several minutes.

When they figured they’d ignored Cedric’s cock long enough, Harry and Oliver brought their heads closer together as if they were going to kiss one another, but Cedric’s cock was between their lips. This elicited another moan from Cedric, as Harry and Oliver began to kiss and lick every inch of Cedric’s penis, bringing him almost to the point of orgasm, before turning their attention once again to his inner thighs and ignoring his tool. Not that Cedric was about to complain because he simply loved having Harry’s and Oliver’s tongues and lips on his body, no matter where they were.

Stopping the assault on his inner thighs, Harry and Oliver went back to worshipping Cedric’s cock. Harry went down on Cedric first, then Oliver. They continued to take turns going down and back up until Cedric once again reached the point of orgasm, and this time, much to Cedric’s relief, his boyfriends allowed him to cross the threshold. It was Harry who swallowed Cedric’s load, greedily drinking in every drop that Cedric dished out. Once Cedric had finished, Harry came up and kissed Oliver, sharing Cedric’s seed as their tongues battled for supremacy.

Cedric struggled to catch his breath and after a moment, he panted out, “Thanks, Harry, Oliver: oh, I needed that.”

“Our pleasure,” Oliver said with a grin as he broke his kiss with Harry.

“Of course, we expect to be repaid, you know,” Harry said with a mischievous grin.

“And what, pray tell, is the payment due?” Cedric asked, matching Harry’s mischievous grin. He already knew the answer to his question, but he liked playing with Harry and Oliver.

“Oh I think you already know,” Oliver said, grinning from ear to ear, as he began to tickle Cedric.

Cedric, who had always been rather ticklish, laughed and said, “Yes, yes, I know. I don’t suppose I can be in the middle?”

“Now how would that be fair?” Harry asked. “You’ve already gotten off, Rick, besides, it’s not your turn.”

“Whose turn is it, then?” Cedric asked.

“Mine,” Oliver said, “so, I hope you’re ready for me, Rick.”

“Bring it on,” Cedric said with a smile as he lifted up his legs.

Oliver just grinned as Harry grabbed his wand from the nearby nightstand and cast Lubrication Charms on both his and Oliver’s cocks, before putting it back. Shortly thereafter, Oliver positioned himself between Cedric’s raised legs and allowed him to rest them on his shoulders, before he placed himself at Cedric’s entrance and pushed gently forward. Once Oliver was buried to the hilt inside of Cedric, he leaned down and initiated a passionate kiss with him as Harry placed himself at Oliver’s entrance and entered him.

Establishing a rhythm, Oliver continued to passionately kiss Cedric, their tongues wrestling in each other’s mouths, as Harry kissed and sucked on Oliver’s neck. Not surprising to any of them, Cedric was hard again by this point and was thoroughly enjoying the feeling of his cock being rubbed between his and Oliver’s abs. Cedric’s hands soon found their way into both Harry’s and Oliver’s hair and he delighted in running his fingers through it as their lovemaking continued.

Oliver soon felt himself tensing up and was soon shooting his load deep within Cedric’s ass. This started a chain reaction and Harry was next to come, followed by Cedric coming for the second time that night. The three of them all just lay their in each other’s arms, hot and sweaty, for several minutes as they recovered from their orgasms, before getting out of bed and heading into the bathroom for a shower.

When they got out of the bathroom, they realized that it was almost ten o’clock at night, so they decided to retire for the night. Oliver was first into bed, followed by Cedric, and finally Harry, the three of them spooning one another as they laid their heads down on their pillows.

“Well this Valentine’s Day was definitely better than the last one,” Oliver said.

“Yeah,” Cedric agreed, at the same time that Harry said, “Definitely.”

“I love you Cedric, Harry,” Oliver said, followed by a contented sigh.

“Love you too, Ollie,” Cedric said, “and you too, Harry.”

“I love you both,” Harry said, as he yawned, and the three of them drifted off to dreamland.

-o-0-o-

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that’s it for this story. I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> (1) The poem credited to Cedric in this story has no name that I’m aware of. It was included in the 1992 computer game “King’s Quest 6: Heir Today, Gone Tomorrow,” by Sierra On-Line. According to Sierra, it was game designer Roberta Williams who submitted it for inclusion in the game, although it is unclear if she’s the one who actually wrote it. There was a rumor that it was actually a poem that her husband, Ken Williams, wrote for her. Either way, I’ve always thought it was beautiful and have wanted to include it in a story for a while now.


End file.
